The Final Battle With The Negaverse
by bobbert
Summary: Sailor Moon and the Scouts are up against their toughest enemy and it is not Beryl. The final Chapter in my battling negaverse trilogy R+R
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon they belong to other people. I however do own Desdemona and any other original characters 

Authors Notes: This fic follows my other stories 1. The Return Of Queen Beryl, 2. The Warriors, this story will pick up two months after the battle with Celesta and Three Months before Serena and Darien's wedding. 

What have our hero's been up to since we last saw them they had defeated Queen Beryl again and then they traveled to the future to Crystal Moon Kingdom and battled Celesta Goddess of destruction. They were able to defeat her but only with the sacrifice of Elder Molly's life. Now the Scouts are living pretty peaceful lives and planning for Serena and Darien's up coming wedding. But little did they know that at the moment of their greatest triumph lurked in the shadows was none other than Queen Desdemona the new queen of the Negaverse, Daughter of Beryl and she was out for blood and would not stop until she got it. Serena is happily planning her wedding doesn't have a clue that her time is nearing for the toughest battle the scouts have ever fought.

So let us join out hero's for this newest adventure 


	2. Serena Learns About Her Father

The petite blond walked out of the dressing room and to the three-way mirror that allowed her to see the wedding gown from all sides. She turns around and says "Well Rei, Luna what do you think."

The woman and the cat look at Serena and take in the satin gown, it had a sweeping v-neck, it tapered in at the waist, then flares out and falls to her feet, the veil was a gauze material that leant a little mystery to the woman wearing it. 

"Oh Serena that dress is lovely; it is perfect for a princess." Luna said

Rei stands up "Yeah meatball head you look absolutely perfect, very lovely."

Serena smiles and turns back to the mirror "this is the one I want then" she signals a sales girl and they help her change and take numbers for alterations and then Serena, Rei, Luna leave the store with Serena going home and Rei going to the temple.

"You know Serena," Luna said. "Your dress reminds me of the one Queen Serenity wore when she married your father."

They walk in to the house and up to Serena's room "Luna why haven't you ever told me about Queen Serenity's husband."

"Oh Serena what with everything that's happened, the battles with Beryl and Celesta and then the wedding I just didn't think of it, and before that I just didn't think you were ready to here the story."

"I would like to know" Serena said as she curled up on her bed

"Well Serenity's Mother Queen Luminous decided it was time that your mother choose a husband and marry. You see Queen Luminous was much more worried about the royal line then your mother ever was and Serenity wanted to marry for love. So your grandmother threw a ball and invited everyone who was of any importance from the planets to the ball. You mother wore a gown of white silk and was most likely the most beautiful and lovely woman there but she was also the unhappiest woman there. So at her first chance she snuck off leaving the ball to go walk in the gardens of the moon palace, I of course saw her go and followed. She sat down next to a rose bush and just lost herself in her thoughts, when around the corner came the most handsomest man, he had hair as black as coal and eyes as blue as a bluebell. When he saw Serenity he stopped and said "Sorry to disturb you Princess."

Well she looked up and, as she was later to tell me it was love at first sight, she said "Its all right but you seem to have me at a disadvantage, you seem to know me but I don't know you."

Well the handsome stranger smiled and said "my name is Prince Robert of Venus." And the rest they say is history. Princess Serenity and Prince Robert went back to the ball and danced all night long and they continued their courtship for about a year when Robert asked Queen Luminous for Serenity hand in marriage. To say that the Queen was happy doesn't even begin to describe it; she felt that Robert would make a perfect husband and future king so she gave her blessing. The entire galaxy rejoiced when it was announced that her Royal Highness Princess Serenity, future queen of the Silver Millennium was to marry His Royal Highness Prince Robert, The Prince Royal of Venus. Their wedding was one to remember and Princess Serenity had her way everyone was invited from the kings and Queens of the planets right down to the lowliest peasant. They married and left to tour the planets but a tradgey called them back. Queen Luminous had died and Serenity was now the ruler of the silver millennium. Not to very long after that Queen Serenity found out she was pregnant with you. The kingdom rejoiced again when their little Princess was born. King Robert decided to take a trip out to the outer planets he had just passed Jupiter when his ship disappeared. Queen Serenity mourned for him till the very end."

Wow," Serena said, "that was so sad and romantic but if my father was a prince of Venus does that make me and Mina Cousins?"

Luna chuckled and said "yes haven't you noticed the resemblance to each other yet?"

Serena yawned and said "Not really, tired now, night Luna."

Luna snuggled down and slept too.

************************************************************************

While Serena dreamed of her mother and fathers wedding, someone else was making dark plans. Queen Desdemona sat on her throne in the old negaverse holding in the north pole and thinks of ways that to reap her revenge on the scouts. "Jade" she says come forth 

A woman with red hair and jade colored eyes appear "yes Queen Desdemona."

"I want you to get in good with the scouts, become their friend, learn their secrets and then when the time is right, kidnap the Princess."

"Your word is my command, my queen" and she disappeared 


	3. Serena's Father Makes The Scene

Serena was walking Reenie to school when they ran into a woman with the most shockingly red hair standing in the middle of the road looking utterly lost. Serena smiled waved Reenie on and walked over to the girl "Excuse me you look a little lost can I help you find something."

The girl had turned to Serena and Serena saw the deepest green eyes she had ever seen. The girl sighed and said "yes I am looking for Cross Roads Junior High."

"Oh that's easy, go two blocks and a right can't miss it, by the way my name is Serena."

"Thank you Serena, my name is Jade." 

Serena watched Jade walk away and turned to go to Rei's temple, so she didn't here Jade chuckle and say softly "so that's the moon princess."

Serena hurried to the temple and was on time for the fire reading that Rei was going to do, they sat through the fire reading when Rei jumped up and said "I feel an evil presence close by."

"All right scouts Transform." Luna shouted 

"Moon Cosmic Power,

Mercury Star Power,

Mars Star Power,

Jupiter Star Power,

Venus Star Power,

Earth Crystal Power Makeup."

And in flashes of brilliant light they became the scouts and rushed out to Tokyo Garden, they stood still looking for the evil and they were not disappointed when Desdemona flashed in and gave them an evil smile. Sailor Moon looked at her and got a vague feeling that she looked familiar "Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked

"I am Desdemona, new ruler of the Negaverse and daughter of Queen Beryl. You destroyed my mother twice and I will avenge her death"

"Over our dead bodies," yelled Jupiter, "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap." A ball of electricity formed in Sailor Jupiter's hands and then she threw it at Desdemona. Desdemona laughed dodged the attack and threw one of her own at the scouts. They were just able to leap out of the way, when they heard a new voice "How dare you try to start a fight on such a lovely day. The world rejoices because Beryl is gone and there will be no revenge today." Tuxedo Mask said as he walked forward.

"Oh," Desdemona sneered, "if it isn't cape boy."

Sailor Moon Stepped forward and produced the Heart Scepter, Desdemona narrowed her eyes and said "some other time" and disappeared in a flash of dark energy. Another voice was heard as the Scouts calmed down "Give me that scepter and Crystal it does not belong to you." The scouts looked around and found the voice, it was a man with black hair and blue eyes "you are an imposter who stole those things." And in one movement he was in front of Sailor Moon and grabbed her by the back of the neck. 

The scouts got ready to attack when Luna and Artameis ran forward, Luna saw the Attacker and said "King Robert"

He looked down saw Luna and dropped Sailor Moon "Luna what are you doing here?"

"King Robert may I present to you, your daughter Princess Serenity, future Queen of Crystal Tokyo, her love Prince Darien of Earth. The royal guardians, Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Princess Mina of Venus, and High Priestess Molly of Earth," The scouts and Tuxedo Mask looked between Luna and this man. Luna looked at the scouts and said "May I present His Royal Highness King Robert of the Moon, Prince Royal of Venus and Serena's father." They all heard a crash and turned as Serena fainted. 


	4. Jade Attacks

Jade Attacks 

After Serena fainted, Darien picked her up and the scouts went back to Rei's temple. Serena came around, sat up and stared at King Robert. Luna looked around and said.

"King Robert, were have you been all these years?"

"Well Luna, as you know I went on a tour of the outer planets right after Serenity was born and as I was passing Jupiter this portal opened in front of the ship and we were sucked right in. We ended up in another galaxy. It took us forever to get back home and when we did we discovered the Moon Kingdom had been destroyed and that my wife was dead. I assumed that my daughter was also gone. So I set my ship for warp drive and went to the future I had just gotten here when I saw the fight. I didn't know that you were the Sailor Scouts. When I was on the Moon Kingdom your mothers were the Scouts. What happened to the Moon kingdom, Luna."

"An evil force known as the negaverse attacked the Moon Kingdom fourteen years after you disappeared Its leader was Queen Beryl, well she was able to kill the scouts, the Princess, and Prince Darien. Queen Serenity used the Silver Imperium Crystal to trap Beryl and the Negaverse and then used what power she had left to send Serena and her court to the future."

Reenie came running into the temple "Serena I feel something awful is about to happen. Who is that?" she points at King Robert

"Reenie," Serena stood, "I am not quite sure how to tell you this. I would like you to meet King Robert of the Moon, and Prince Royal of Venus, my father." She turns to Robert "Father I would like you to meet Neo Princess Serenity, future Queen of Crystal Moon Kingdom and my daughter."

King Robert gasped but before he could say anything Sailor Pluto walked through a portal and sees King Robert and gasps "King Robert, your alive."

"Setsuna it is good to see you again. Luna has been telling me what happened. I kind of recognized all the scouts because they look like their mothers," he turns to Mina, "and you remind me so much of your mother my dear sister, its like looking at her all over again. But you I don't recognize." He points at Molly

"Well your Majesty, I was never apart of the Moon Kingdom. I accidentally walked on a ship headed to the Moon Kingdom, where I met Queen Serenity. She took a liking to me and gave me Sailor Scout Status, but because I was the High Priestess of my coven I was not to remain on the Moon or be a part of Serena's court."

"So what you all are saying," Reenie said still standing, "is that this is my grandfather from a thousand years ago."

Luna smiled. "Yes Reenie," she turned to King Robert, "Sir Reenie is Serena and Darien's future daughter. She is from a thousand years in the future." Before anything else could be said Rei jumps up " I sense an evil presence."

Serena stood "Alright Scouts transform,

Moon Cosmic Power,

Neo Moon Cosmic Power,

Mercury Star Power,

Mars Star Power,

Jupiter Star Power,

Venus Star Power,

Earth Crystal Power Makeup,

Pluto Planet Power Makeup."

In flashes of brilliant light the girls transformed, Darien pulled out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask and they ran out following Rei. She lead them to Tokyo Park where Jade was waiting for them 

"Well if it isn't the Moon Princess and her sniveling court."

Rei ran forward "We'll show you sniveling, Mars Fire Bird Attack." A fire shaped like a bird shot out of Rei's hands and at Jade. She jumped out of the way in nick of time and launched her own energy ball. Rei was not quick enough to dodge it and was struck. A portal opened behind Serena and sucked her in. Jade laughed "thank you." and disappeared. 


	5. A New Princess Serenity

A New Princess Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon Characters, I however do own Desdemona, Jade and any other original characters.

Authors Note: This is the final story of my Battling the Negaverse Trilogy 

Serena awoke and as she opened her eyes all she could see was darkness, She tried to sit up but the chains stopped her, she struggled to get out she heard a laugh in the corner "Show yourself coward"

The voice that came out of the darkness was cold and cruel "Don't bother struggling Princess, those chains are forged from the hardest metal known to the Universe."

As the lights come on Serena looked toward the corner and saw Desdemona standing there. "Dear Princess do you know what I am going to do to you, I am going to use the dark energy to turn you to my cause and then I will unleash you on the scouts and watch as their once and future ruler kills them. Oh what fun we will have."

Serena looked at the evil queen with hatred she has never felt "You are insane, There are a lot of things I will say about your mother Desdemona but the thing I have never said is that Beryl is stupid. The Scouts will stop you even if that means killing me."

Desdemona laughed again "Oh you poor naive girl do you really think that your protectors would harm you," Desdemona turns and picks up a crystal, "I call upon the powers of darkness aid me in this work bring Princess Serenity over to our cause." Dark energy shot out of no where and hit Serena, she felt herself slipping away being replaced by something dark. She said "Scouts I can't fight this anymore, I am sorry. Win this one for me.

Back at the clearing Sailor Pluto is standing still concentrating, she opens her eyes and looks around her gaze lands on King Robert "I am sorry I can't find her," she says franticly, "this has never happened before no one can hide from me I am the Guardian of Time."

Sailor Venus steps forward and lays a hand on Sailor Pluto's arm "It will be all right we will find her."

Sailor Mars had been staring off into space, suddenly she looked up "Guy's I just thought of something Desdemona said she was the New Queen of The Negaverse. Do you think she could have taken Serena to the old Negaverse holding in the North Pole?"

"That was a good guess," said a new voice. The others turn to see Serena standing there but a far different Serena. Her once blond hair hung down her back and is coal black, her eyes were red now and the crescent moon on her forehead was black and upside down.

Darien took a step forward and said "Serena what has happened to you."

She looked at him with scorn and said "Serena is no more. I am Princess Serenity of the Negaverse and by the order of Queen Desdemona you will die." She raises her hands and holds the once silver crystal; it is now black, out and fires a blast of dark energy at Darien he jumps out of the way. Sailor Jupiter throws out her hands and shouts "Sparkling Wide Pressure" and throws electrified balls of energy at Princess Serenity, it hits her and knocks her down.

King Robert rushes forward and says "Jupiter what are you doing that is your Princess and my daughter."

Sailor Jupiter turns on him and yells "That is not the Princess that we know, open your eyes that is not your daughter."

Sailor Mercury rushes over "Never the less we can not hurt her. There has to be a way to change her back."

"You can not break the spell I cast." Desdemona says as she flashes in and floats Princess Serenity over to her "Another time then." and her and the still knocked out Princess Serenity disappear.

Sailor Pluto looks around "Okay guys it has been a long night. Why don't we all go home and get some rest and then meet at the temple tomorrow. King Robert why don't you come home with me," She turns to Reenie who looks to be in shock, "I don't think it is wise for Small Lady to be alone tonight."

Darien looks up "Reenie will come home with me tonight."

They all went their separate ways with their own thoughts, King Robert laid his head on the pillow in Setsuna's guest room but sleep didn't come easy to him that night. He kept seeing Serena fire dark energy at her love and when he finally slept he Dreamed of his Queen. He was in a throne room but not the one at the Moon kingdom this one was crystallized.

"It is the throne room in Crystal Tokyo." Said a voice Robert had not heard in a thousand years, he turns and standing before him is Queen Serenity.

King Robert looks at her and stammers "How is this possible?"

Queen Serenity smiled "All things are possible Robert, its just a matter of you being able to do them. Oh my dear love all these years I knew deep inside that you were out there somewhere alive."

"Serenity why are you here and how are we a thousand years in the future."

Serenity walked to a window and Robert followed "I have transcended time and brought you here to show you what our daughter created and to tell you something. Look out the window Robert." He looked and what he saw surprised him.

"Serenity it looks like the royal gardens of the Moon Kingdom."

"Our daughter created this from her memory. Robert the time line is in great danger. When Serena was pushed to the other side all this ceased to excstance and you my love are the only one who can save our daughter. Through a selfless Act can our daughter be brought back to the side of the light."

Robert walked from the window to stare at the murals on the wall depicting scenes from the Moon Kingdoms great history "What act is that Serenity?"

"It is not for me to tell you that all I can tell you is that you my love must not fail if you do then all this will be gone." Robert walked to Serenity and took her in his arms and held her for awhile when he backed away she smiled sadly "It is time for you to go Robert. I have faith in you, you are stronger than you know. At the worst of this fight remember that you are the Prince Royal of Venus and until Serena is crowned you are the Current ruler of the Moon Kingdom that cares power with it. Good bye my love."

Robert opened his eyes and was back in the guestroom. He sits up and says "Do not fear my love, I will save out daughter."

In the Negaverse holding Desdemona is pacing her throne room she turns to Jade "That was unplanned, I did not think the Scouts would attack their Princess. We will need to be more ready next time. Prepare Princess Serenity for the final battle."

Jade bows and says "yes my Queen."

Meanwhile at the temple the others our silent as Robert tells of his dream when he is finished he looks at them "The final battle is coming and we must win. Until Serena is crowned Ruler I am to act in her place we must prepare...

AN: sorry to leave it here but real life gets in the way sometime. Stay tuned for the last two chapters of this final story. Their titles will be Day of Destiny and well if I tell you the last title you will be able to guess the ending. Remember to Review 

Bobbert


	6. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Reveled

Authors Note: I know I said last time that there would only be two more chapters but I thought that since this was the last story in my Battling The Negaverse Trilogy that I would answer some of the questions that I have had about Sailor Moon since I started watching it.

Since the day that Princess Serenity had attacked them, the Scouts had walked around in a daze, Reenie was still staying with Darien but had not said a word since Serena had disappeared all she had really been doing is sleeping. Reenie lay in Darien's big bed and slept fretfully. She dreamed she was walking the halls of the Crystal Moon Kingdom she walked in to the throne room and saw two women one had silvery blond hair done in two meatballs on the top of her head and wore a gown of white with silver shoot through. The other had pink hair done in to two pointed meatballs she was also wearing a white dress but with gold shot through it, Reenie recognized the woman as an older version of herself. The two women turn as one and their eyes land on Reenie, Queen Serenity steps forward "Reenie you are here at last."

Reenie looks around "Where am I?"

The other woman walks toward her and stops when they are a foot away from each other "You are in the Crystal Moon Kingdom and I am Imperial Queen Serenity." Their had been a coldness to the voice that had Reenie stepping back "Why am I here?" She directs that question to Queen Serenity.

"Oh my dear Granddaughter we have transcended time to bring you here to show what you will create in the future and also to show you what will happen if you do not join in the efforts to save your mother from the darkness." Queen Serenity waved her hand and around them the once beautiful throne room was now a crumbled mess, Queen Serenity waved her hand again and they were standing in what had been the ballroom of Crystal Tokyo. As Reenie looked around the scene shifted again and they were standing in Tokyo garden and Reenie saw the bodies of the scouts lifeless and cold. Then the scene shifted a final time and they were back in the throne room of the Crystal Moon Kingdom "Granddaughter you have seen a glimpse of the future without your mother. Will you now fight?"

Imperial Queen Serenity could be quite no longer "Grandmother how can you give her a choice like that?"

"Hush you were given the same choice not so long ago, you stood where she is standing now. She has a right to decide if she wants to fight." They turn to Reenie waiting for her answer. 

Reenie stood still and thought of everything she had seen, the destruction of everything and everyone she loved she turned to her grandmother and her future self "I have made my decision. As much as I am tired of fighting I can not let what I saw happen, my mother always had a fond wish and it was that I would be the kind of ruler her mother was. I realize that if things are not corrected then none of this will be here and neither will I. So I will fight." With those words she was gone, Queen Serenity turns to her granddaughter "I told you she would make the right choice, child you must always remember that you stand where she must someday stand and confront her younger self." 

Desdemona is sitting in her throne thinking of her past and the things that Queen Serenity neglected to tell her daughter. And of some of the things that the Queen could have done to save herself. But she shakes those thoughts away and stands to go see how the Princess is doing. She walks out to a room that is across from the throne room, she opens the door and sees Princess Serenity staring out at the moon, she slowly closes the door and goes to her own chambers. Desdemona sits by the window and stares at the moon. She lets it take her back to a simpler time when all was peaceful. She was but a five-year-old girl living with her mother, aunt and cousin. She has tried hard to keep those memories away but it seems that they were hell bent on making her remember things that were better left forgotten. She was sitting in the garden smelling the roses, thinking about her art when a little voice brought her out of her thoughts "Cousin Desdemona; won't you play with me?"

Desdemona looked down at the small blond haired girl and smiled "I would love to play with you Cousin Serenity. What shall we play?" A large shadow loomed over them. Desdemona turned and saw the imposing figure of her mother standing there and shrank back but Serenity in her innocence looked at her aunt and smiled "Aunt Beryl, do you want to play with me and Desdemona?"

"No, Princess I do not want to play and Desdemona doesn't have time. She has her lessons to complete." Beryl looked at her daughter and Desdemona hung her head and walked off toward the palace.

"Beryl," said a voice behind her, "you could have left Desdemona play for a little while."

Beryl turned around "Dear sister Serenity please do not tell me how to raise my daughter." and she walked off. Serenity shook her head and looked down at her crestfallen daughter and called her by her nickname "Serena darling would you like to play with me?"

"Mommy why wouldn't Aunt Beryl let Desdemona play?"

"I do not know sweetie. Your Aunt Beryl was a very Serious child when she was younger and maybe she wants your cousin to be like that too. Come along dear and lets get ready for dinner."

Desdemona shook her head and tried to fight the memories that had been forcing her to remember and at this time she wish had the luxury of not knowing her whole past like her cousin. She turned back towards the Moon and this time she was in the throne room and it was several years later. Her mother is sitting in a straight back chair facing the throne and Queen Serenity. 

"Beryl, Princess Royal of the Moon and Queen of the Sun for your act of treason, namely the assassination attempt on Serenity, the Princess of the Moon and it's future ruler, I have no choice but to strip you of your title and banish you to earth." Queen Serenity then turned to me, "Desdemona, Princess of the Sun and it's future ruler for your act of treason, namely assisting Beryl in the assassination attempts. I have no choice but to banish you and as is my right as the temporary ruler of the sun to strip you of your title and send you to earth. Where you will live the remainder of your days away from this kingdom." The Queen by this time was fighting tears, she turned away and spoke to a guard "Take them away now," she turned back towards her sister and neice, "I want you to know how deeply it pains me to do this. Beryl I never really Knew how far your hatred of me went but to attack a little girl and Desdemona, I know you want to make your mother proud of you but I thought you had more honor than that." she turned away once more so she didn't have to watch.

"Serenity this isn't over, I will return and when I do I'll not only have your brat but see this place destroyed." A knock on the door brought Desdemona out of her thoughts "enter."

Jade walks through the door "My Queen it is time."

Desdemona stands and leaves the room. At last it was the day of destiny


	7. Day OF Destiny

The scouts sat around Rei's temple and talked of the coming battle and what needed to be done Lita and Mina were fighting. As the fighting continues Mina jumps to her feet and yells "Never mind that she is our future Queen and friend but I have just learned that she is my cousin and no matter what you say Lita we will not destroy her."

"Mina she is not our Queen and she is not your cousin not the one we know at least and if there is no way to stop her then we must do what we can to protect the people we have sworn to protect." Lita said her temper rising 

Lita," Darien said, "you are her friend and the captain of the inner scouts you will do nothing to put Serena in danger and that is an order."

As the scouts fought out a plan Desdemona Paced in her throne room, the memories just wanted to keep coming. They now took her back to sun where so lived before her father died. Even then her mother was not happy just simply being the Queen of the sun, she was always talking about how she should have been the ruler of the moon and supreme ruler of the galaxy. When Mother found out that father had made Aunt Serenity regent in case of his death she never forgave him and then he died and things just got worse. 

"Excuse me my Queen." Princess Serenity said, "it is time to begin the attack on Tokyo."

Desdemona turned "Yes let us go." they disappeared and reappeared in a park not far from the temple, Desdemona concentrated her powers and an image of her appeared in the temple the scouts jumped up "It is time. If you think you can save your princess and defeat me then come to the park." then she disappeared, King Robert stood "Alright scouts it's time transform."

"Neo Eternal Moon Makeup,

Mercury Star Power,

Mars Star Power,

Jupiter Star Power,

Venus Star Power,

Earth Crystal Power Makeup,

Pluto Planet Power Makeup." As the transformations took place they teleported to the park. When they materlized they saw Princess Serenity standing there next Desdemona. Tuxedo mask took a chance and stepped forward and had to dive out of the way of a stream of dark energy. Sailor Mars stepped forward "Serena you don't want to do this please don't make us fight you."

A cruel smile formed on Princess Serenity's lips "I told you Serena is no more and if you don't fight this will be over fast."

Sailor earth stepped back "fine then, Earth Nature Attack." Energy vines shot from her hands and she welded them as a whip and sent them flying towards Serenity and Desdemona, Serenity was able to dodge them and Desdemona just got out of the way when Sailor Venus yelled "Venus Love Chain Encircle and struck out. She hit her target and knocked Desdemona out. Serenity spared a glace and sent an energy ball that struck Venus and Earth knocking them out. Sailor Mars stepped forward again and with tears in her eyes said "Mars fire Ignite Serenity dodged and came in to range for Sailor Jupiter to through out her attack "Sparkling wide Pressure and balls of electricty formed in her hands and she threw them at Serenity one hit its mark and knocked Princess Serenity back. When she turned she shot a stream of dark energy out and knocked Jupiter, Mars, Pluto, And Tuxedo Mask out. Neo Eternal Sailor Moon and King Robert where the only one left standing Daughter and father facing off against Mother and daughter. Reenie stood her ground and said "Mother please don't do this. If you do this I will never be."

Princess Serenity fumbled and then regained her footing and shot out another dark energy at Neo Eternal Sailor Moon but King Robert jumped in front of her and the energy ball struck him and through him back. Reenie ran to where her grandfather lay and fell to her knees and held him a dark shadow fell over them and when Reenie looked up and saw Serenity standing there looking down at King Robert.

He looked up at her and smiled "With a selfless act you would be brought back from the dark." He closed his eyes and breathed no more with a wail of pain Serenity was engulfed in a silver light and when it disappeared Serena was back to her normal self. She bent down closed her fathers eyes and then turned and with a murderous gleam in her eyes started her transformation "Moon Cosmic Power" and she was bathed once again in a silver light but when it faded this time something was different she wasn't standing in her Sailor Moon uniform she was in a flowing silver gown with a Jeweled tiara on her head she looked down and then fell to her knees as the memories hit her she now remembered everything from the silver millennium. As she stood up she stood as the rightful Queen she was always meant to be. She looked around the clearing and watched as her dearest friends and protectors came to and started standing up. When Darien stood he was clothed in a flowing cape and armor, he came to stand beside Princess Serenity, as the other scouts flanked them, She turned to look at Desdemona and in a regal voice "King Robert of the Moon and Prince Royal of Venus is dead by your hands and I now have the full power of the moon and as its rightful ruler..." 

She was cut off as Desdemona spoke "So Princess you finally have all your memories but let me ask could you destroy your cousin?"

Serena looked at her and shook her head "No it is because we are cousins and because of the memories I now have that I will not destroy you but as my mother did before me I will now do to you. Desdemona, Princess of the sun and as its future ruler for your act of treason namely the murder of my father King Robert of the Moon and for holding me captive I have no choice but to banish you from the earth and the moon to the furthest planet in another solar system. You will be tended by no one but yourself and you will have your powers stripped, and you will remain there for the remainder of your days. Away from me and mine, make no mistake Desdemona if you dare try to attack me or my family again I will destroy you." Princess Serenity turned to her friends and called the silver crystal forth, she turned back to Desdemona and with tears in her eyes used the power to send her to her prison. When the Crystal disappeared Serena changed back into her normal clothes and collapsed. Darien dropped to his knees and held her close as she opened her eyes she smiled and said "I hope I didn't miss our wedding." The others laughed and they turned around and walked away.


	8. The Final Chapter

Serena looked down at the simple satin gown and smiled as the music started playing she walked towards the front of the church and where her dear Darin stood. This she thought is not an end but a beginning. The world now had a chance for peace because with the fall of Desdemona the negaverse had also fell and was no more. She took her vows and thought of the future and the one person who was not here and the other person threw greed and anger and jealousy would spend her days alone and maybe someday Serena would be able to forgive her but for now she leaned forward and kissed the man who was now her husband.

THE END


End file.
